


Cuddle

by Aluxra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny's not afraid to call him on it, Frozen dark chocolate, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, M/M, Pitch refuses to admit he's moping, Sailing my ship solo with no regrets, even though he is, neither is Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post on textsfromrotg:</p><p>http://textsfromrotg.tumblr.com/post/99623441127/630-at-this-point-i-will-cuddle-anything-to</p><p>Pitch is lonely after a(nother) bad break up. Good thing Bunny and Jack are there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

To: Black

Today: 22:16

It’s not too late to come out with us

 

To: Bunnymund

Today: 22:17

No

 

To: Pitch

Today: 22:24

Hey, everyone is coming out tonight. You should come too, feels like I haven’t been out w/you in weeks. x

 

To: Jack

Today: 22:25

You are aware I know full well Bunnymund asked you to text me that?

 

To: Pitch

Today: 22:25

He might have brought it to light you’re still moping.

 

 _I’m not moping,_ Pitch thought with a scowl, tossing his phone onto the empty pillow beside him and curling up under the quilt, staring at it. Half the room, just like the other side of the bed, was empty, his ex having packed up and left four nights ago after Pitch kicked him out of the apartment and his life. He’d even had the nerve to ask for a second chance; after Pitch had found out he had been cheating on him? Hell no.

He rubbed his head and sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t moping: people went through bad break ups all the time. It just so happened that Pitch had gone through quite a number of them in a short period of time, his freezer seeming to be permanently stocked with microwave meals and dark chocolate ice cream, his fridge housing alcohol and more microwave meals.

He wasn’t moping.

His phone buzzed again, and he picked it up, the lit up screen the only illumination in the room. He ignored the fact it highlighted empty ice cream tubs and glass bottles on his bedside table, his laptop on sleep mode with a stack of gory horror DVDs next to it.

He wasn’t moping.

 

To: Pitch

Today: 22:31

You can’t stay in your apartment forever x

 

To: Jack

Today: 22:31

I can try

 

There was radio silence for the next few minutes, and Pitch was torn between the vague hope that they had given up so he go back to not moping in peace without feeling guilty that he had brushed them off for the night, and worried that they’d give up on him without a second thought, because he wasn’t worth the effort. Instead, his phone buzzed, and an irate Bunny had clearly taken over the communication channel.

 

To: Black

Today: 22:36

You’ve been holed up in your apartment for four days, time to get back into the real world

 

To: Bunnymund

Today: 22:36

No

 

He allowed himself a smile, if only because he knew how frustrated Bunny would become because of his persistent refusal to return to the social scene. He wasn’t in the mood to be spoken about behind his back while he was standing right in front of them, everyone’s whispers and giggles not quite quiet enough to escape his sharp hearing, even though it wasn’t anyone’s business but his own. He had gone through a series of break ups in a short period of time, so what? Not everyone could find the stability like his friends’ relationships, and everyone single one of them had one, and had had them for a while. He was the only single person in a crowd of couples, all loved up on each other and happy to continue with their sickening cutesy romance while he floundered with keeping someone interested for more than a few dates before they started looking elsewhere.

His phone buzzed again, and he rolled his eyes, sliding one hand behind his head to rest on it and opened up the new text from Bunnymund.

 

To: Black

Today: 22:40

WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FEEL BETTER???

 

To: Bunnymund

Today: 22:40

You to fuck off and leave me alone

 

To: Black

Today: 22:41

No

How about I give you a hug instead?

 

Pitch snorted, shaking his head. Of course Bunny would suggest something as ridiculous as a hug to make things all better.

He stared up at the ceiling, pursing his lips. He shook his head, refusing to think about it.

 

To: Bunnymund

Today: 22:43

Really? A hug is the best you can up with?

 

To: Black

Today: 22:43

That wasn’t a no

 

That was true, but he didn’t want to let the Australian know how desperately he wanted to accept his offer. Jack and Bunnymund were so touchy-feely with each other: always hanging off of each other, sharing lingering touches, kissing and holding hands, Bunnymund sweeping Jack off his feet whenever he felt like it because they thought it was fun. It caused an uncomfortable, twisting ache in his chest every time he witnessed it, made worse when they didn’t keep it between themselves.

It wasn’t just each other they handed out physical affection to, hugging and jumping on their friends, platonic touches or kisses. Pitch was no exception to the rule, the usual target when the rest of the group was spread thin doing their own thing, when they had no one else to shower their attention on.

His phone buzzed again, and he swiped it open.

 

To: Black

Today: 22:44

Come on, I give amazing cuddles.

 

Pitch snorted, a smile curling on his lips. He knew how amazing Bunnymund’s hugs were; he’d had a few of them himself despite his protestations. They were always big bear hugs that knocked the wind out of you and wrapped you up safe. He always wriggled out of it, but the truth was Pitch didn’t actually _mind_ it; he craved physical affection just as much as anyone else did. He didn’t know how to respond to it: he was too awkward and unsure whenever it was presented to him.

_Frigid_

_Stiff_

_Boring_

He winced at the memory of his exes, all with their own reasons about his person and why they couldn’t continue a relationship with him. He had _tried_ ; tried to be touchy-feely with them like the others were, tried to accept their attention with the same ease and comfort he accepted Jack’s and Bunny’s. He just... couldn’t do it. He tried not to think about why it was different with his two friends, why he couldn’t act the same around the people he was actually dating the same he did around them. The banter was effortless with them, joking and sniping back and forth, unafraid to get close enough to poke and prod playfully.

He rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers higher, wanted to cocoon himself up and avoid everyone for the rest of forever and at the same time wanting someone to just _be_ there with him. He huffed, poked his head out from under the quilt and grabbed his phone, rereading the texts bantered between the three of them.

He sighed, typed out his reply.

 

To: Bunnymund

Today: 22:50

At this point I will cuddle anything to prevent from dying alone

 

He sent it before he lost his nerve and dropped the phone onto the pillow beside him, throwing his arm over his eyes as he waited for the text back. Sure enough, his phone buzzed and he grabbed it back, reading the text.

 

To: Black

Today: 22:51

You’re not going to die alone.

Will be round in ten

 

Pitch snorted, shook his head. It felt like he’d die alone, unable to find someone who wouldn’t leave him or cheat on him after only a few months of dating. He couldn’t even understand why he hadn’t broken up with Pitch before he slept around: what was the appeal of keeping Pitch strung along when he was unhappy in their relationship, when he could get any boy or girl he wanted without much trouble? The thought that it might be pity churned his stomach and made his anger boil. The next thought that Bunnymund was merely offering physical affection because he pitied Pitch made him angrier and he opened his message box to call off their arrangement.

 

To: Bunnymund

Today: 22:53

Do you need me to let you in?

 

Well done, Pitch. That was an excellent way to call off Bunnymund’s offer. He thumped his phone against his head, squeezed his eyes shut as if he could block out his own stupidity, but no, he lived with himself so he couldn’t escape it. His phone buzzed, sending vibrations across his forehead. He swiped the screen open, Jack having taken up the communication channel again.

 

To: Pitch

Today: 22: 54

I still have the spare key you lent me. C:

We’ll be there soon x

 

Pitch rolled his eyes and dropped the phone onto the pillow beside him. Of course Bunny wouldn't go anywhere without Jack. Not that he minded: he enjoyed their company, when it was just the three of them even if it made him feel like a third wheel in their relationship. They never treated him like one though, and in some ways it made him feel worse. The only single person in a group of friends, he wished desperately for what they all had, wanted to be a part of it. He threw one arm across his eyes and closed them, refusing to waste anymore energy wishing for the impossible, especially where Bunny and Jack were involved.

It didn't matter. He'd take what he could get.

 

He woke up to the sound of plates rattling together and bottles clinking off each other. He pulled his arm away from his face, blinking to clear his eyes, and looked around. Jack stood by his bed, gathering the bottles from his bedside table. The bedroom light was still off, the only illumination coming from the hall outside, highlighting Jack’s pale skin and pure white hair. Bright blue eyes looked over at Pitch and he visibly jumped, nearly dropping the bottles in his hand. His face broke into a smile a moment later, chuckling.

'Hiya, dozy,' he greeted. 'Nice nap?'

Pitch squinted at him, still trying to clear his head. Jack grinned, reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling at him to sit. Pitch pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Jack, then around his room.

His laundry basket was missing, as was all the laundry that had lain scattered over his floor. His laptop and DVDs had been put away, and all the plates and empty wrappers had disappeared. Through in the kitchen, the washing machine rumbled, and dishes rattled as they were washed and stacked on the sideboard.

'Jack?' Pitch murmured, rubbing his eyes again. 'What're you doing?'

'Well, you were asleep, so just climbing into bed with you was a _way_ big no-no, so we just pottered about until you woke up. Which you just did, so,' he trailed off with a shrug. 'I'll just put these in recycling, yeah?'

'I... You said you'd just give me a hug,' Pitch replied, feeling stupid and embarrassed. He should've thought about the mess his apartment was in before he agreed to let them through the front door. He threw off the covers and swung his legs out of bed.  'I'm sorry about the mess. You don't have to-'

'It's fine,' Jack cut him off with a shrug. 'Hey, if you're getting up that means I can change the bed sheets. You go for a shower, and then we can crash.'

'I... It... Jack... what?’

‘Shower,’ he repeated, pointing the bottles towards the bedroom door. ‘The spare bed sheets are in your closet, right?’

‘Yeah...’

‘Cool, I’ll sort it out after I get these down to recycling.’

Twenty minutes later he was still standing in the shower, bracing his hands against the tiles and keeping his head low as water pounded against his head and neck, running down his back. He had passed the kitchen on his way to the bathroom and had looked in to see Bunny scrubbing three day old mac and cheese stains off of his cutlery. He had taken off his shirt, the white wife beater underneath showing off the tribal tattoos trailing down his biceps, contrasting against his tan skin. He had wanted to die of embarrassment on the spot, and then Bunnymund had looked up at him and smiled, not bothered by his mess and he wanted to turn invisible and then die on the spot.

He couldn’t believe they were tidying his apartment. He rubbed his face with one hand, dragging his fingers through his hair. He should have thought about the state his apartment had been in before he stupidly agreed to Bunnymund’s offer. He didn’t know how he could face them after this. He couldn’t even avoid it till morning since they were in his apartment.

Maybe he could live in the shower for the rest of his life.

‘Pitch?’ Jack called through the door.

Guess not.

‘Yes?’ he called back. It’s not like he could pretend he wasn’t home.

‘You’ve not drowned in there have you?’

‘Clearly not,’ he replied with a sigh. He should’ve thought of that.

‘Great, the bed’s made up for when we crash,’ he said, stifling a yawn.

‘I’ll be out in a minute,’ Pitch said. Jack hummed his reply, before he pushed away from the door. Pitch sighed, staring at the bathroom wall for a few minutes before he reached up and turned the shower off. It took another five minutes just to get out of the damn thing and wrap a towel around his waist, scrubbing his hands through his hair again when he had a sudden thought, something pulling at his mind as he mentally went through their conversation until it clicked.

‘What the hell do you mean, _we_?’ he snapped, striding through to the bedroom and glaring at the pair reclining on his freshly made bed. Jack’s hoodie lay over the end of it, and they’d kicked off their shoes when they had come in the front door. They looked up at him in surprise, blinking at the sight of him.

‘Well, we thought you might need company,’ Jack replied. ‘And since you didn’t want to come out with us, we thought maybe we could spend the night here, so we know you’re okay.’

‘I am _fine,_ Jack,’ he snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘It was just a break up. People have them all the time.’

‘Yeah, and they suck,’ Jack said. Bunny nodded from his side if the bed – except it wasn’t his side, it wasn’t his bed, it was Pitch’s bed and Bunny was on the right side not his side of Pitch’s bed. Yes, right.

‘Figured this called for a cuddle pile than just a standard one,’ he said, resting his hands behind his head as he stared at Pitch.

‘Oh, there’s a scale now? Where does cleaning up my damn apartment come into it? Thank you, by the way, you didn’t have to do that,’ he added quickly, realising how he was border lining being a complete dick rather than his usual baseline of dick-ish. He scratched his head, dropping his eyes away from them to the floor. ‘If I’d remembered the state of the place, I would’ve...’

‘You wouldn’t have let us come round and you’d still feel like shit,’ Bunny completed for him, his dark green eyes never moving from Pitch. ‘And you’re welcome; consider it part of the deluxe cuddle pile.’

‘Yeah,’ Jack agreed. ‘The three C’s – clean, cook and cuddle. Well, except we haven’t cooked, but hey, there’s breakfast! Bunny makes the best scrambled eggs and bacon. And eggy bread. And egg in a basket... really, anything egg related for breakfast.’

‘I... this... this is starting to sound like a one night stand,’ Pitch said, blushing. Bunny snorted with laughter, and Jack grinned at him. Bunny raised one hand, extending his fingers with each point made.

‘It’s not a one night stand if there’s not sex involved, it’s not a one night stand if we still see each other afterwards and it’s not a one night stand if it happens more than once,’ he listed, before he pushed his hand behind his head again. ‘What’s up? We’ve shared a bed before.’

‘That was different,’ Pitch mumbled, looking away. None of them had been fit to drive home or had any money left for a taxi after one of North’s house parties earlier that yea, involving his Russian vodkas, and there had only been one guest room. Tooth and Sandy had shared with North, Katherine and Nightlight had taken up the sofa bed in the living room, so they had all somehow drunkenly agreed to just crash. It was only in the morning Pitch had noticed his boyfriend at the time had left early without him. That had been about two weeks before that relationship had ended.

‘Yeah, well, maybe we’ll remember it better this time,’ Jack said. He jerked his head at the bed. ‘Come on, dozy.’

‘I... okay,’ he agreed, looking around. ‘I just need to get dressed, one sec.’

He grabbed a pair of pyjama pants from his chest of drawers, pulling them on under the towel before he let it drop and grabbed a t-shirt from the next drawer down, yanking it over his head as he made his way over to the bed. Jack shifted out of the way, pushing the quilt down and letting Pitch climb under them. He glanced between the two boyfriends.

‘Are you really staying the night?’

‘If you want us to, yeah,’ Bunny said. Pitch nodded.

‘Well, you might as well climb in under the quilt, too,’ he said, settling in the middle of the bed on his back and folding his arms across his chest, staring at the ceiling.

‘Is it okay if we take our jeans off?’ Jack asked, and wriggled out of them as soon as he got confirmation, burrowing under the covers. Bunny tossed his jeans to lie beside Jack’s hoodie and slid under the duvet, rolling onto his side. Jack mimicked him and closed the gap between him and Pitch, pulling at Pitch till he rolled onto his side and unfolded his arms. Jack sneaked into the space they’d been, wrapping an arm around Pitch’s waist. Bunny shifted closer too, and he pressed his legs up against Pitch’s, snaking his around Pitch's chest, spooning him. He rested his forehead against Pitch’s shoulder, his scruff tickling Pitch’s skin through the material.

Pitch blinked, glancing between the two of them as he settled his arms around Jack, his fingers carding through his messed up white locks. He felt Bunny’s chest rise and fall against his back, and Jack’s breath through his t-shirt. Their arms were warm and heavy, anchoring him between them, their legs tangled up in each other. It settled something in Pitch: made him feel relaxed and content, sandwiched between the two of them. He wanted to stay in bed forever if it would be like this, rather than moping over useless exes.

‘This is comfy...’ he murmured; sleep began to tug at him, pulling him under.

Bunny chuckled, raising his head so his chin rested on Pitch’s shoulder. ‘We can do this more often if you want.’

‘Why _haven’t_ we done this more often?’ Jack asked, looking up at them with a grin. ‘I nominate we start doing this as often as possible. All the time.’

Pitch frowned, looking down at Jack. ‘Please don’t tease me.’

‘I’m not, I’m being serious,’ he argued. ‘Why haven’t we been doing this for ages now?’

‘Because... well, because it would be weird,’ Pitch replied.

‘Especially when ye were dating someone else,’ Bunny muttered, pulling him closer. Pitch blushed, turning his face into the pillow.

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ he murmured. ‘Any of it.’

‘Ye don’t have to,’ Bunny said. ‘We’re here.’

‘To save me from dying alone?’ he snorted. Bunny hummed in agreement.

‘All night, every night, if ya want,’ he replied. Pitch turned his head, narrowing his eyes at Bunny in suspicion.

‘What do you–’

Bunny shifted, turned his head and kissed Pitch lightly on the cheek. Jack chuckled, stretching up and only managing to kiss his jaw line.

‘You never figured it out?’ he asked. He lost his smile for a moment, a frown replacing it. ‘We always meant to ask, but... we wanted to wait after you broke up with your exes. You know, not be the rebound or whatever? But then, you’d be with someone else so we left it, until you broke up again and we weren’t sure when the best time would be so...’

‘At this point I’m giving up on whatever acceptable timescale society permits,’ Bunny grumbled, cracking one eye open. ‘Wanna be with us?’

‘Wow, romantic, Bunny,’ Jack laughed. Bunny twisted his wrist around and managed to poke Jack in the ribs, making him jump and squirm. Pitch shifted between them, tried not to get jostled from his comfortable position between them.

‘I... Both of you?’ he asked, needing confirmation.

‘Yeah,’ Bunny said. He shrugged. ‘It is a thing, having more than one partner.’

‘But we can talk about it in the morning, if you want,’ Jack said quickly. ‘You don’t need to say anything just now. We just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay, just as friends, not because we were trying to-’

‘Jack, you’re babbling,’ Pitch interjected, used to Jack’s mad rush of words when he panicked and thought he had been misunderstood. Jack smiled at him apologetically.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’ There was a pause, and they fell into silence as Pitch kept stroking Jack’s hair, and Bunny kept rubbing his thumb in small, soothing circles on Pitch’s clavicle through his t shirt. Sandwiched between the pair of them, he was more comfortable than he had been for as long as he could remember.

‘I’d like that,’ he said finally. Jack hummed sleepily in return and Bunny gave him a reassuring squeeze. He didn't elaborate whether he meant he wanted to be with them, or if he wanted to talk it over in the morning: both would happen, he was pretty sure, but he didn't want to push his luck. ‘I mean-’

‘It’s alright, Pitch,’ Bunny cut him off, yawning half way through his sentence. ‘Go to sleep. We’ll still be here in the morning.’

Pitch hummed, and closed his eyes, settling for the night.

‘Oh, should warn ya,’ Bunny said suddenly. ‘Don’t let Jack put his cold feet on you.’

‘Wha- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! _FROST_!’


End file.
